survivorbostonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Esplanade
|castphoto = |previousseason = |nextseason = |} }}Survivor: The Esplanade was the second season of Survivor: Boston. You can watch the entire season via the playlist here. Twists *'First Impressions Vote': During the first few moments of the game, the castaways were instructed to vote off one member of their tribe immediately. This player would then swap to the opposing tribe. *'Exile Island': Beginning at the second immunity challenge, the losing tribe would send one player from the winning tribe to Exile Island. They would not be allowed to socialize with anybody in the game of Survivor until the following immunity challenge. At exile, they would be given the option of sabotaging their tribe at the next challenge in exchange for an advantage in the game. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden across Emerson College, the Boston Common, as well as the Esplanade. *'Double Tribal Council': On one occasion, both tribes go to Tribal Council and vote somebody out, with one member of each tribe possessing Individual Immunity. *'Tribe Swap': On Day 16 there was a tribe swap. The 16 remaining castaways drew buffs randomly to form two new tribes of eight. Castaways } | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Sarah Fristoe' Media Sensation | | | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=5 | | rowspan=7 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 3 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kate Nappier' Big Brother Reject | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Natalie Clydesdale' Basketball Player | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 20 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kristie Mitchell' Passive Aggressive Princess | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 30 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Aidan Smith' ??? | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 33 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jonathan Wilder' Inside Survivor Writer | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 39 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Joe Johnson' Screenwriter | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 42 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jack Aylmer' Not Sure Where He Is | | | | | rowspan=11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 45 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Emily Kidd' Tap Dancer | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 51 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Emily McDonnell' Leadership Major | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 63 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Will Wisnieski' Conked | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 65 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Dan Reilly' Theater Ed Major | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 65 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Siobhan Dolan' Senior Film Student | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 70 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Matt Finkelstein' What Should I Put Here? | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 72 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Tay Thai' Corgi Enthusiast | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 74 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Spencer Wright' Twitter Personality | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Bailey Dutton' Allergic to Mushrooms | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Isabella Marano' Vegan | | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History